


Just a friend to you?

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based off a song, Fluff, I was gonna write something else but, Like its all cute n shit, M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why you gotta hug meLike that every time you see me?Why you always making me laughSwear you're catching feelings"Phil wishes Neymar looked at him the same





	Just a friend to you?

**Author's Note:**

> I need a bit of fluff in my life well and a goodbye fic for this pairing bc club season is starting and I don't think i can do much with them during club season :/

"Why you gotta hug me  
Like that every time you see me?  
Why you always making me laugh  
Swear you're catching feelings"

 

" Hey, Ney I'm here"  
Phil called out as he looked around the older man had invited him to his house. After all club season would soon start and they wouldn't be able to see each other. Phil shook his head he didn't want to think about that right now. Neymar is no where to see? 

Just as Phil was about to give up and call the man when in a sudden movement someone came from infront and lifted him. Phil squirmed in the opponents grip before giving up.

" Ney, c'mon "   
Phil whined as the other men lifted him up in the air and spinned him. Neymar was only a inch or two taller then Phil but the man still managed to man handle Phil. Although Phil was only an inch or two above the ground. Of course Phil didn't mind all too much he loved when Neymar touched him. 

" Hey your smiling"   
Neymar stopped his spinning and looked at Phil. And just like that everything stopped for a moment as cheesy as it sounds. Neymar's eyes sparkled like wild, he hadn't been shaving the last few days but Phil didn't mind and his lips were curved into a small smile. He looked so at peace it had been too long since he's seen Neymar like this. Way too long. Finally Phil meet Neymar eyes and Phil decided to wrap his legs around Neymar's waist. 

The movement quickly easied the tension and Neymar smiled even brighter at that and poked at the man's cheek. Phil grinned stupidly as he started giggling not really sure why but he just couldn't help it. Neymar's hands moved back to his back as Neymar attempted to walk with the man on top of him.

And Phil couldn't help it as he threw his head back and let giggles escape his lips. This whole situation was so weird to anyone looking from the outside but for them its the norm. When he finally managed to compose himself he felt Neymar's stare at him. 

" You are so adorable Phil. 

****************************

" I loved you from the start  
So it breaks my heart   
When you say I'm just a friend to you  
'Cause friends don't do the things we do"

" You're my best friend Phil"   
Neymar stated as Phil walked into the bedroom. Okay the words stinged and made his stomach have butterflies. He loves that Neymar considers him his best friend. Hell he spent so many years with Neymar getting close to the other man hoping to be his best friend. 

But it stinged it stinged so much because Neymar and Phil? They are so much more then that. So much more then just beat friends. Phil flopped down on the bed basically on top of Neymar. He tried to get rid to the emptiness that sat at the bottom of his stomach. He wished Neymar would look at him differently oh how he wished the other man would just kiss him. 

" You're my best friend too, Ney"   
Phil whispered as he looked at the wall. They were at neymars's house lately Phil didn't even go home. He spent most of his days with the other man. And Phil was praying his feelings for Neymar would leave but they didn't it just got worse. Phil moved a bit so he could look at Neymar. His head was now near Neymar's right shoulder and the rest of his body on top of Neymar. 

He couldn't read the emotion on Neymar's face as the man brought his head close to him. Phil squeezed his eyes shut not sure what to expect and felt Neymar bury his head in his neck. Phil didn't move for a minute while the other man rubbed against his neck. 

He carefully moved one of his hands to card through Neymar's hair. It was one of those moments he'll never forget. When years go by and Neymar will no longer talk to him. He'll one day sit on his sofa and think back to this day.

" I'm gonna miss you" 

" I'm gonna miss you too Ney-Ney"

***************** 

" Everybody knows you love me too  
Tryna be careful with the words I use  
I say it 'cause I'm dying to  
I'm so much more than just a friend to you" 

The sun really wasn't doing Phil all too good he already felt dizzy. Thiago had decided to drag the whole team hiking and at the moment they were taking a lunch break. The Sun was too hot in Phil's opinion and its so gross he was sweating so bad. He would have to take a million showers just to get slightly clean. Plus Marcelo had " accidentally" pushed a few of his teammates into the mud and one of them included Phil. 

How did he let Thiago convince him to come with them? Phil loves his teammates he really does but he doesn't like hanging out with them in such not weather. 

Phil shuddered at the thought again he was already in a grumpy mood. He was in no mood to socialize at all. He grabbed his lunch and went straight away from the rest of the team. Instead taking a break near the tree that was a good distance away. He didn't even bother to open his lunch as he closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. He just wanted to rest at this point. 

He heard footsteps and groaned as he leaned into his back by the tree. He hoped it wasn't anyone wasn't too loud he didn't know if he could handle that at this moment. 

" You okay?"   
Asked a soft voice already taking a seat next to Phil. Phil already recognized the voice so he calmed down as he leaned his head against Neymar's shoulder. He wrapped his hands around Neymar's waist so needily. 

" I'm just tired "  
Phil said as he closed his eyes and gripped Neymar harder as if he let him go he would die. He usually wasn't this affectionate but he just really needed the other man at this point. 

" Here I brought you water, C'mon babe you gotta drink something"   
Neymar insisted as he pulled the man into his lap and gave the bottle to Phil. 

" Don't wanna " 

" You have too" 

" But-" 

" No buts" 

" Fine fine" 

" Stop flirting you guys and get over here"   
Marcelo called out as a few other of their teammates were following close behind. Neymar rolled his eyes as he smirked at the others while Phil blushed and hid his face into Neymar's shirt. 

" Fuck off guys he's tired"   
Phil heard Neymar say but he was basically asleep when he heard Thiago's concerned voice. His fingers curled around Neymar shirt and he breathed in and he was dead cold asleep.

Good news, Phil was just very heavily sleeping.

Bad news, Phil basically freaked his whole team out. 

******************* 

" When there's other people around  
You never wanna kiss me  
You tell me it's too late to hang out  
Then you say you miss me" 

 

Phil really didn't think the teasing would go this far. After the whole hiking situation it was now common to think Phil and Neymar were dating. Which at first was just silly teasing that Phil could blush and just shake off. But it got to an extent where Neymar was ignoring him? 

Neymar would only text and call him and he didn't even invite Phil anywhere. Which is the weirdest thing because just the other day Neymar would practically drag Phil home with him. Phil did sorta mind but being at home with his kids gave him less time to feel guilty. 

 

And then he noticed Neymar was obviously ignoring him. He would never look at Phil, he would run off when he saw Phil and not even say a word to the other man. What could Phil had possibly done to make Neymar this upset? He didn't remember saying anything horrible to Neymar. And anytime he would ask Neymar to go out or do anything the man would make up some stupid excuse. 

 

After a miserable week of this happening he spotted Neymar talking to Marcelo and Dani after practice and pratically ran to the group. Before Neymar could even escape Phil grapsed his hand. Neymar gave him a small glare before returning to normal to talk to the other two. 

He didn't even say a word to Phil not one instead he removed his hand from Phil's and practically draped himself over Dani. Basically on top of him and it made Phil even worse. Neymar could be on top of Dani but the minute Phil would barley touch Neymar he would wince away. He grew even more frustrated as the convseration went on. 

So it was just truly Phil that Neymar was mad at no one else.

Soon to the point where he just said goodbye to his friends and Neymar and angrily walked to his car. He could feel his eyes threatened to leak tears. What could he had possibly done to Neymar? Had the other man found out about his crush? No that couldn't be possible. 

Phil slammed his car door shut as he climbed into the drivers seat. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands so badly that his knuckles turned white. He frowned as he hit the steering wheel and threw himself back frustrated he felt tears roll down his cheeks. God what is wrong with him? He usually wasn't a angry person but he was just so frustrated what did he do wrong?

"Phil"   
Phil didn't bother to look at the window as he heard his name being called. He just sighed and moved his head to the steering wheel and brought his hands over the steering wheel to cover the sides of his face. He didn't care who it was he just needed sometime to cool down. He wanted everyone to leave him alone.

But he heard a click and cool air come into the car at this point he was just angrily crying. He really should learn to lock the door when he angrily cries. He felt the movement of someone climb into the passengers seat and close the door. 

" Leave me alone" 

" im sorry" 

" For what?" 

" For ignoring you " 

" Why? I mean why would you do that to me I thought we were best friends remember?" 

" We are Phil God we are best friends" 

" Then why have you been ignoring me? Did I say something" 

" No its not thats it's- you'll be mad if I told you" 

" No i won't, I could never be mad at you" 

" Can we talk about this at your house?" 

" Promise you'll tell me" 

" I promise " 

" I'll always love you Ney" 

" I love you Phil" 

***************** 

"I'm so much more than just a friend to you  
A friend to you  
A friend to you  
A friend to you"

" You can tell me, Ney"   
Phil Finally said after a few minutes of silence after they had finally arrived at Phil's house. Neymar just shook his head for a moment looking away from Phil. Phil bit his lip as he took a seat next to Neymar on the sofa. 

" what's wrong, Ney?"   
Phil asked once more as he took the man hand and wrapped it in his own. Neymar looked up and they both meet each others eyes. Phil blushed as Neymar didn't even look away and he finally opened his mouth to speak.

" I'm so much more then a friend to you"   
Neymar finally said starring right back at me. My eyes went wide what does that even mean? Does does he like me like that? But before Phil could even respond Neymar went right for a kiss 

"I'm sorry" 

" Don't be " 

" why?" 

" Because I love you too you dumbass" 

" I'm your dumbass though"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for club season.


End file.
